


make it feel like the first time

by hopeletgo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeletgo/pseuds/hopeletgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is dungaree porn of the Eleanor/Liam/Louis variety.  It's mostly porn without plot but somehow serious feelings sneaked in.  </p><p> </p><p>  <i>It’s as she’s pulling on the dungarees, slipping them over her legs and up her hips, tucking in the shirt where she’s buttoned up the side and then finally pulling over each shoulder, that she thinks about what it be like to wear these without anything underneath.  </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>No t-shirt, no bra; just the snaps of straps resting on top of the bare skin of her breasts. Wonders if Louis or Liam would like it; like that her breasts are just pushing under the front pleat, just a click of the snaps and they would be there, waiting to cupped and kissed and teased and loved. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	make it feel like the first time

**Author's Note:**

> So a picture of Eleanor in a pair of dungarees floated around twitter and tumblr and then my mind spiraled to dirty place as it is wont to do and so here you have dungaree porn with feelings. 
> 
> This fic exists in a universe similar to canon in that they are still members of One Direction and the life that pertains to that but it's slightly different in that Liam, Louis and Eleanor have decided to become a functional threesome. 
> 
> Thanks to [Natasha](wearecities.tumblr.com) for much cheerleading and hand-holding and [Jes](sgtjamesrogers.tumblr.com) for the speedy beta. You are absolute darlings! :* 
> 
> Shoutout to my twitter feed for always being down to talk about this threesome and fueling the motivation to get this finished.

She doesn’t think much of it at first. They are just dungarees after all; there’s nothing particular sexy about them.  Some people might even call them un-sexy and really when she’d first put them on it was just for fun, a costume for some 80s themed party Lani dragged her to because she said she was looking a little sad.  “Need to have a proper good time; it’ll be fun to dress up yeah?” 

So she agrees, digs the denim pair from the bottom of her dresser, tosses it onto her bed to air out and slips on one of Louis’s t-shirts he’s left behind to go underneath.  She lets Lani pull her hair into a high half pony tail, teases it just a bit with her comb so it’s extra fluffy and ridiculous.  

It’s as she’s pulling on the dungarees, slipping them over her legs and up her hips, tucking in the shirt where she’s buttoned up the side and then finally pulling over each shoulder, that she thinks about what it be like to wear these without anything underneath.  

No t-shirt, no bra; just the snaps of straps resting on top of the bare skin of her breasts. Wonders if Louis or Liam would like it; like that her breasts are just pushing under the front pleat, just a click of the snaps and they would be there, waiting to cupped and kissed and teased and loved.   

Before she can let the thought carry any further, Lani shouts about pics and twitter and then she’s pulling at the handles, stretching them out in front of her while Lizzie snaps the picture with El’s phone so she can post it to twitter.  Not long after she posts it she feels her phone buzz with a text . 

She pulls it out of her front pocket (dead useful these dungarees are); it’s from Louis: who knew dungarees could look so sexy? miss you x p.s. liam says he likes them too.   She smiles as she texts a quick miss you and love you back and thinks nothing more about Liam, Louis or dungarees for the rest of the night. 

\----

She doesn’t think about it again until a week later when she’s doing the wash and comes across them buried in the bottom of her hamper.  She runs her finger over the snap, unclicks and clicks back in one smooth motion, lets her mind wander to how Liam’s large fingers would look doing the same thing, wonders if he’d even bother with unsnapping or simply pull the straps off her shoulders as he sucked a lovebite into her neck, hand trailing down her side, leaving goosebumps where his fingers touched; thinks of Louis slipping his fingers under the handles and running his smaller hands down her shoulders while he kisses her, hot mouthed and open. 

She let’s the image linger in her mind for a bit longer before she sets them down into her sorted pile of jeans and then picks up the next load to deposit in the wash.

\----

2 months later, Louis and Liam are back home.  They dump their bags unceremoniously at the front door and she has to remind herself not to run into their arms. They both scoop her up anyway, kiss all over her face, wiping away tears she couldn’t stop from falling and she finally feels like she’s home. 

All of their pieces fitting together perfectly again, filling the spaces in each other they didn’t know existed until this thing began 4 months earlier.  There were no cracks, any jagged edges smoothed out over time until they were one seamless picture; Liam fitting so well into what Louis and her had created over the years, almost as if he’d been there all along while at the same time creating a new piece in their relationship entirely.  

It was different, yes and sure, it had taken some time before they ironed out all the kinks, figured out how to negotiate the difficulties of creating a functional 3-person relationship; how to make sure nobody was left out that it was equal and mutual in all aspects but it was worth the work. Neither of the three of them understanding how they ever lived out without the other.

There were some rules of course but they had decided early on that being with one without the other wasn’t necessarily against those rules as long as they were open and honest about it. There could be no secrets in this; wasn’t worth the risk in ruining what they started and they all agreed that it was something they wanted to work.  

It hadn’t happened yet even though she told the both of them it was fine for the two of them to be together while they were all separated but they insisted they needed her there; needed more than just her body but her touch; her hands smoothing back the hairs on Liam’s head as he writhed against the sheets while Louis fucked him slowly and teasingly; her giggle as Louis’s hair tickled her nose as he kissed down her face; the way her fingernails felt scratching down their backs as they brought her over the edge together; the slick slide of her hand as she jerked them off, a cock in each of her hands.    

They had said all of this while they kissed her cheek, her neck, her chest, her stomach; every part of her touched by their lips, teasing her with their tongues until she was gasping against Liam’s neck, begging for one of them to fuck her please.  She came with both of them inside of her, Liam underneath and Louis pressed behind her. 

The dungarees are all but forgotten until one day Louis comes out into their living room wearing them.  She’s cuddled into Liam’s side on the couch, almost dozing off against his chest when Louis marches in front of them and stands there hands on his hips, turning side to side asking, “How do I look?” 

Liam laughs loudly beside her almost immediately, causing Louis to pout spectacularly before Louis trains his eyes directly on her, “What do you think, El? Think we could share these?” She thinks she should laugh, should banter something back about how it looks better on her but it’s just--the material is fit obscenely tight over his body, his thighs, his bum; everything clinging to every curve he has. 

And even though she’s not even sure how he fit himself into them in the first place, she finds her mouth go dry and her face flush because she loves it; loves him in them. She wants to palm his dick through them, feel it thicken up beneath her fingers, under her mouth until Louis is begging her to take it off; wants Liam to watch as she pulls it down him slowly, palming his arse when she peels it off his hips, watching his cock bob against his stomach when it’s finally freed, smearing a trail of pre-come behind. 

“El?” Liam says beside her with just a hint of concern at her silence, squeezing her waist where his fingers rest, jolting her back into this world. She exchanges a quick Look with Louis before speaking, knows he saw her reaction but understands she’s not ready for what it means yet. 

“Where did you even find those?” She hopes her tone is light enough to fool Liam for the moment.   

“Under a pile of t-shirts in the closet, just waiting for someone to find them. Though I can’t figure out why you would ever want to hide something like these.”  He’s smiling, voice teasing but eyes more serious than they were when he first came out.  They’re almost curious, like he wants to ask more but knows he shouldn’t or can’t.

She buries her face into Liam’s neck as he tells Louis move out of the way of the telly and to take those off already.  “Alright, love?”, Liam says into her hair after Louis’s wandered back to the bedroom.  She nods against his chest and promptly pushes the thoughts out of her head for the rest of the evening. 

\---

Two nights later she slips out of the shower and walks into the bedroom. Liam and Louis are off picking up dinner for a much-needed night in together so the flat is quiet and empty.  She eyes the discarded dungarees on the floor as she walks over to the dresser, opens one of the drawers to pull out a faded pair of Liam’s trackies (no knickers because they’re having a night in for a reason) and well the thing is she can’t stop looking at them.  

Can’t stop thinking about that first night, remembers how much she wanted to wear them all by themselves; how Louis and Liam might react if they found her dressed like that, almost completely bare and waiting. She feels goosebumps tingle across her skin at the thought.

She closes the drawer, shoving the bottoms back into it haphazardly and walks over to pick up the dungarees.  She feels a little giddy with anticipation as she steps one naked leg into them; they’re a little stretched out from Louis wearing them and her mind flashes back to that night.  How good Louis looked fitted into them, how his body was nearly tearing it at the seams; how she could see every delicious curve in them. 

She takes a shaky breath, lets her fingers tease over her nipples as she pulls up the front panel.  She snaps one strap and then the other quickly, likes the pull of it on her bare breasts, likes the friction it creates when she moves.   She slips a hand between her legs, down her thighs and back up again, imagine Liam’s warm hands  doing the same, rubbing her cunt gently through the crotch, staining the front then imagines him doing the same to Louis, Louis cock thickening up in his fingers and she feels herself start to get wet. She resists the urge reach inside the fabric to press her fingers there but continues to play the images of Liam’s hands on her body, Louis's mouth between her legs, tongue opening her up.  

She moves to the living room on shaky legs and sits on the couch, crosses her legs and rocks her hips slowly into pressure, gasps as it sends tingles of pleasure straight up her spine.  She breathes deeply before doing it again, this time with a little more force and imagining it’s Louis’s thigh instead of her.  She grips the couch underneath her fingers as the feeling and the thought has her rocking faster and more frantic. 

She slows down after a few minutes when she starts to feel that warmth build low in her belly.  She doesn’t want to come yet, wants to wait until she can come apart in front of them, wants them to see what they are doing to her, wants Louis's fingers inside of her, wants Liam to push in beside them and stretch and fill her up until she can’t think straight.  

She breathes in and out slowly, puts the outside of her hand to her cheek feeling the heat underneath then slipping it down to her chest so she can focus on the inhale and exhale as her chest rises and falls.  When she feels her heart rate return to something resembling normal after a few minutes, she clicks on the tv to distract herself.  

She’s about 30 seconds into whatever programme is on before she realizes she can’t stop thinking about thinking about rocking on Louis’s bare thigh, his hands digging into her arse as he cups them, can’t stop imagining Liam’s fingers slipping his fingers over her nipples, pinching and twisting them between his fingertips, whispering how he loves watching her make a mess like this, tells her he’s gonna lick her slick from Louis’s thigh before he takes him Louis in his mouth and down his throat.  Her cunt throbs at the thought and the urge to touch herself grows stronger. 

She rolls a nipple already firm between thumbs, slowly, releasing a shaky breath as she feels a spike of pleasure jolt straight to her cunt. She gives her breast a good squeeze and lets her hand finally touch the warm wetness of her pussy, can feel that she’s pratically dripping before she’s even got a hand on her herself.  She rubs her around in the slick, letting her hand slide inside the folds before spreading them off and rubbing at her swollen nub. 

 Her body jerks and she lets out a moan using two fingers to rub circles there, trying to go slowly but image of Liam and Louis’s fingers inside her while she does this have rubbing faster and faster until she can feel her orgasm start to build, humping her hand harder as she chases after it desperately.  Her pulse is thudding all over her body, so loudly in her ears that she misses the click of the lock announcing Liam and Louis’s return.  

“Sorry we took so---“ Louis’s voice says and she opens her eyes but hand still moving frantically over her clit.  She whimpers because she’s so close, so close and she needs their hands on her, needs that one last push.  She closes her eyes again, buries herself in the feel of her throbbing clit against her fingers but then the couch is sagging on each of her side.  On her right side, she feels a hand slip under the back of her dungaree and run down the length of her spine soothingly and then on the other side a pair of lips attach to her neck and begin to suck. 

 It’s Liam’s hand, palm large and warm across her spine and it’s Louis’s lips on her pulse, teeth sinking in the tiniest bit.  All of this and one word from Liam’s voice, lips pressed behind her ear, “Come,” and she feels her cunt begin to spasm, waves of bliss crashing over her as she continues to ride her hand through it. 

It seems like forever before she opens her eyes and there’s Liam looking at her, eyes darkened with want but his voice gentle if a little rough when he leans to press a kiss to her forehead. “Never would have waited around for the extra bag of chips if we knew this is what we were missing at home.” 

She pulls her hand out of her front and reaches behind her to push off Louis who’s still sucking a lovebite into her neck.  He lifts off her neck but takes the hand in his own and then slips his fingers into his mouth, sucking around them licking her slick, tongue easing between the creases separating her fingers until she has no choice but to pull them out and replace them with her mouth. 

He tastes salty, like maybe he was sneaking a few chips out of the bag on the way home but there’s a hint of tanginess there too, it’s the taste of her and she wants to lick it all out of his mouth like he had from her hand.  She surges forward wrapping an arm around Louis’s neck,  pushes their mouths together even deeper. Louis’s arm come around her back urging her to turn to him.  She does, twisting herself so she can straddle his lap, arse now seated against his crotch, his dick half-hard underneath. 

She grinds her bum against him, thrusts her hips tightly and shortly until he’s fully hard. Liam’s come behind her now, unclicked the snap, has pulled the strap off her shoulder and is now licking, sucking, jaw to collarbone, teeth nipping, breath heavy against her skin. She tilts her head, breaking the kiss with Louis so she can give him full access. 

She reaches behind her and fists Liam’s shirt, pulling him closer so he’s pressed fully against her back.  He comes easily, breaks his mouth from her skin so he can lift her from her position on Louis so she’s resting on his instead. She winds an arm around the back of his head, lets her fingers tangle through the hair as she twists her head to kiss him.  He kisses open mouthed and slow, sweet and tender like the first time he ever fucked her, treating her delicately, so thoughtful as he thrust into her shallowly until she begged him to move faster, harder and even then he did so hesitantly.  

It was Louis then who’d come behind Liam, whispered gently into his ear. “It’s okay; you’re not going to hurt her. She loves it when you’re rough, makes her come so fast; you can let go Liam.” 

His thrusts stutter to a halt as Louis speaks and he looks at her then, brown eyes asking for permission, for confirmation.  She leans up from where she’s spread out on their and kisses him deeply before nodding. He starts again slowly but speeding picking up quickly.  She grasps onto his back, tries to meet him thrust for thrust.  His breathing is harsh against her ear, still trying to maintain control.  

“Let go, Liam. I can take it.” She mouths into his neck and his thrust become more wild and frenzied and soon she can’t match his rhythm just digs her fingernails into his back as he drives in, deeper and before long she feels his load shooting inside of her. She lets her cunt milk him through it, tightening around him until she feels his dick stop pulsing, starting to soften. 

He’s hard and hot now against the back of her thigh and she grinds down on him until he’s groaning into her mouth.  Louis’s taken to biting at one of her nipples, soothing away the sting with his tongue, swirling his tongue in circles until she’s forced to stop kissing Liam and just rest her head in his neck, panting.

“We should---,”Louis bites down hard and she grips at Liam’s hairs in between her fingers still, “N-not here—f-fuck Louis---“ In addition to work on nipple between his teeth, he’s started to roll the other between his fingers.  She bites down on her lower lip to keep from moaning, arching her back and pushing her chest forward into his mouth. 

He pulls off then and stops his ministrations and smiles up at her, face pulled into a devious, almost hungry grin.   “El’s right.  Need more room.”  He nods at Liam and that seems to be all the signal he needs. 

Liam picks her up and she wraps her legs tight against him as he carries them the bed.  He lowers her down gently, fingers spreading her damp hair across the duvet.  He’s staring down at her now, pupils blown wide with a just rim of brown underneath.  After all this time, he still looks at her like he doesn’t quite understand how she could be real, how she could be somebody who loves him.  She reaches up and smoothes away the slight frown that’s wrinkled his forehead, lets her fingers card through his hair. 

“Missed you, El.”  He breathes much more than speaks hands now cupping her face, thumbs smoothing across her cheeks, “You’re so---fuck, El, I j-just--“ He drops his mouth and presses his lips against hers before resting his forehead in the crook of her neck.  His chest is heaving and he’s bright red, she can feel the heat of his body all the way to her toes.  She frowns and looks up at Louis who’s sitting next to her head on the bed.   

Liam’s always been a bit more hesitant about this, unsure about how to handle wanting both of them but always so trusting.  He’d let them take control at first,  letting them tell him what they wanted, encouraging him to do the same.  A few months of coaxing, he’d finally come into his place and now could the both of them without words just like they could him.  

This moment here was so reminiscent of their first month together with Liam, so overwhelmed by everything.  All of them were at first but Liam was always the most so and she knows now without a word what is going to happen tonight.  

Louis over her, reaches a hand under Liam’s shirt, raking it up as his hand moves it up. He tucks his chin over Liam’s shoulder and simply breathes with him for moment before he says quietly, “Let us take care of you, Li.” 

She pulls his head from its resting place to look at her, “Want to make you feel good, babe, okay?”  He nods, kissing her temple while Louis goes back to his spot beside her, reaching inside the bedside and pulling out the lube tucked in there.  He then pulls of his joggers and pants in a quick tug.  His cock has gone a little soft without attention but is still red and leaking.   

She reaches over to give it a tug, sliding her to push down the foreskin so she can work her finger over the slit.  Louis grunts under the touch but she can feel him hardening up completely again under her fingers.  She lets his slick dribble over her fingers, can feel Liam’s staring at her while she does it.  He always loves watching.  

Louis pushes her hand off and nods his head towards Liam.  She smiles,  puts a finger to Liam’s lips and smears the slick across his lower lip before sucking the rest off with her mouth.  She then works her hands underneath the waistband of his trackies, lets her hands graze over his bare arse as she tugs them down.  His breath hitches as his briefs get caught as she’s tugging.  He stands up quickly, kicks them off his ankles and to the floor.  

She uses this moment to get up herself, sits forward to the edge of bed until her knees knock with Liam’s.  She lifts up the hem of his shirt and urges him to remove him, biting at his hip and then licking a stripe up his cock that’s blood heavy against his belly.  She grabs hold of it gently, slides back the foreskin just as she had with Louis’s and presses a kiss there, letting her tongue graze of his dribbling slit. 

“E-El—“ he says but his eyes are trained on Louis.  She turns to look and Louis’s hole is now slick with lube, one of his fingers buried knuckled deep, his eyes a little glassy.  He’s working himself open for Liam, used to do this at the beginning too so Liam could slide his cock right in.  

He meets her eyes and nods, knows he’s thinking the same thing she is.   She stands up now and pushes Liam to the side so he can move in front of him, turning his body with a touch to his bare hip.  He’s watching her now, Louis too, as she eases the dungarees the rest of the way off her hips.  She loves how their eyes are glued to her now.  She massages her breasts slowly, rolling her nipples between  her one fingers so they’re taut and red against her pale skin.    

She then pushes them back so his knees collide with the bed and he’s falling back first onto the bed.   He turns his attention to Louis’s hand in his hole, looking like he wants to grab Louis’s cock in his fist but he doesn’t.   He turns back to  her as she climbs on top of him, guides his hand between her legs.   He slides his fingers up and down her folds before pressing his thumb to her clit and beginning to rub slow teasing circles.  

She lets him continue until she feels herself dripping again, she slides her fingers over his there and pushes them away,  lets her slick saturate her fingers before she moves and takes Liam’s dick in her fist.  She lines her hips up to the tip and then lowers herself down, guiding it into her.  

Liam’s moved his hands to her waist, gripping them tightly, pushing her arse forward, urging her to move.  She rolls her hips forward, squeezes her cunt around him as she does.   She starts riding him after that, pulling herself up and down on his stiff cock until she finds the best angle.  She comes down again tip touching her g-spot and she gasps, rolls her hips forwards so she can feel that spike of pleasure again.  

She starts rocking faster and more frantic then, looks up at Louis who’s got 3 fingers thrusting in and out, eyes trained directly on her and Liam.  His blue eyes all but disappeared completely behind his heavily dilated pupils.   Liam’s grunting beneath, hair matted to his forehead, hands on her hips so tight she knows they’ll bruise.  She slows down her pace because Liam’s not supposed to come yet and he’s close even now.  

He gives a whine of frustration that has her wanting to speed up, let them chase their orgasms together, her cunt spasming around his pulsing cock but she doesn’t.  Instead she pulls off of him and she aches with loss of that fullness but scoots forward until her folds are just out of reach of his tongue. 

She leans over and kisses his Louis, bites at his lips until he’s whimpering and opening his mouth.  She soothes her tongue over them before licking deep into mouth, lets herself rock forward into Liam’s tongue. Liam picks up quickly and thrusts his tongue right onto to her clit, forcing her to break the kiss with Louis, both sensations too overwhelming. 

Louis moves then, climbs on top of Liam, leaning forward to kiss the back of her neck before lowering on Liam’s cock, still slick and shiny for her wet.  Liam tenses underneath, tongue halting against her cunt. 

“I can feel how wet you got him, El., “ Liam groans and she feels it deep against her whole cunt. “Got him all ready for me didn’t you?”  

Liam starts licking again, sloppy and wildly, like he can’t control himself, like he wants to lick her clean.  She ruts against him, hands fisted in the sheets to  keep herself steady.  Liam’s hips are trying to lift underneath her but he just writhes as Louis holds him down, sliding up and down, his own cock bobbing against his belly.  

She wants to reach out and stroke him, wants him to come all over her back while he’s riding Liam but she can’t bring herself to move off Liam’s face, too close to her second orgasm to stop now.   She thrusts frantically now, hard, smearing him slick all over Liam’s face until she feels her cunt tighten and spasm, screaming at the feel of his tongue still working her through it.  

She leans forward after she’s come down, starts to lick her own slick off his face. She feels Liam tense, feels his body stiffen as he comes, swallows his groan with her mouth.  Louis rides him through but rhythm stuttered with his own need to come. 

She kisses Liam softly one last time before she moves to Louis.  His whole body is tense and she knows he’ll be shooting in a few quick strokes.  She reaches down and takes his cock in her fist.  He gasps at her the feeling of her fingers wrapped around him, thrusts desperately until ropes of come spurt across the two of them, coating their bellies.  

He falls against then, panting against her shoulder and she combs her fingers through his sweaty hair.  Liam moves slowly until he’s curved against her back, kissing the top of Louis’s head before resting his lips against her neck.  They breath together until they’re all half-asleep against each other, sated.  

Louis lifts his head first, kisses her sweetly before easing off Liam’s dick and walking to the bathroom to grab a warm flannel. Liam grunts slightly as he does and she turns around so she can bury herself in his chest.  His arms come around her gently and he eases them so she’s spooned into his side, hand stroking their her sweat-soaked strands of hair.   She hums against him in content, closing her eyes and snuggling deeper.  

Louis comes back them with two warm wet flannels and cleans her and Liam both quickly before crawling in beside her and spooning himself against her back. Liam pulls the duvet over all three of them so they’re all cocooned together warmly.  She drifts to sleep, never feeling safer and  more loved then she does right then.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
